


My Kingdom for an Badgermole

by genericfanatic



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, background Korra/Asami - Freeform, political fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: Wu is trying to set up a new Earth Kingdom Government while navigating a new relationship. Faced against incredible odds, it might just not be the best time
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been going through old fic, and wanted to upload them to this website. This one was left unfinished by old me, but I'm working to complete it best I can, though don't remember where I was originally going. Hopefully still makes sense. 
> 
> Will try and keep it updated, but also, watch this spot for more short wuko things from my tumblr.

Wu played a few notes on the piano. He hummed the melody, shook his head, and tried playing a slightly altered version. “And then the badgermoles came Hmm, no, that’s not quite right.” He held his chest, as he had seen opera singers do, trying to think of what to do. He was good at coming up with short melodies as he sang, but he was trying for a longer song here. “And then the badgermoles came crashing—Hmmm…..”

There was a knock on the door behind him and Wu turned to find Mako, casually leaning against the doorframe, “Ah, Mako,” Wu said, “Come to listen to my latest verse? Here, listen,” Wu cleared his throat, holding his chest again, “And then the Badgermoles came crashing through/To take the people somewhere new.” Wu smiled, looking for some reaction from Mako, “I’m trying to write down the notes, but they’re never exactly right. I think the piano just can’t handle my singing.”

“Uh-huh,” Mako said, keeping himself from saying The piano’s not alone in that. “So, you’re writing for when you launch your singing career?”

Wu nodded, “I have to be prepared! I won’t always be the…what is my title now?”

Mako smirked, “I think the latest vote was Transitional Head of State. Which is actually what I came to talk with you about.”

Wu sighed, “What is it now?”

Mako got up from the doorframe and walked over to Wu. “Minister Tao is here to talk with you.”

“Oh, for the love of…” Wu shook his head, “Hasn’t he talked enough in council meetings?”

“Apparently not,” Mako said. Wu sighed, putting away his music and taking a deep breath as he prepared to follow Mako out the door.

It was bad enough Wu was temporarily in charge of the entire Earth Kingdom as it was being reconstructed (even though he had technically abdicated) but he also was in charge of transitioning the Earth Kingdom States into a new government.

This involved meeting with representatives from all of the states every day for the past 2 months. Of course, that was after the 3 months each state had to choose who they would send to Ba Sing Se as representatives. It was thought that it would be the leaders of each state, however, several of the leaders had been taken to re-education camps and replaced with Kuvira’s men, who now needed to be replaced.

Also, some of the state leaders refused to come meet in Ba Sing Se until Mako and Wu personally went to them and all but dragged them into the city. One of those leaders was Minister Tao, who believed the monarchy should be re-instated, and thought if he stalled long enough, Wu would somehow un-abdicate.

Wu put on his winning smile and walked to find Minister Tao sitting in the parlor of the small house Wu had been staying in. “Ah, Minister!” Wu said, feigning a cheery tone, “What brings you here this fine afternoon?”

Minister Tao was a very elderly man with a thin mustache and beard, and he looked down on Wu like an oversized cranefish. “Your highness,” The minister bowed his head.

Wu bit his inner cheek to keep himself smiling. “Minister, how many times must I insist you call me Wu?” Wu indicated the posh chairs with his hands and they both sat down.

“That, your highness,” the minister said, “is exactly what I have come to talk with you about.

Yeah, that’s what I thought, Wu thought, but allowed the Minister to talk.

“I don’t believe that I have made my argument properly in meetings, I thought perhaps, you might listen when it was just the two of us.”

Wu nodded calmly, attempting not to let his irritation show. “Alright, I’m listening.”

The Minister nodded, respectfully. “You know, of course, your choice to abdicate came as a very strong surprise to the kingdom. We had been expecting—hoping, rather, that once Kuvira was defeated we would return to the way things were when there was peace. You see, many people were devastated when Kuvira rose to power specifically because she abolished the monarchy. The people were afraid, you see, the monarchy was stability and strength for all of the people of the Earth Kingdom, and it has been that way for centuries. Surely you must see the importance of keeping that stability and strength.”

Wu took a deep breath, keeping his calm. “Minister, before we go on, I have to disagree with you on one very strong point. It was Zaheer who attempted to abolish the monarchy, and he did it specifically because the line was unstable. The death of my Great-Aunt sent the kingdom into chaos. It took 3 years and a violent dictator to recover from that, and I would hate to be the one who put us back exactly in that same position.”

Minister Tao shook his head, “Zaheer killed one woman, if you…if you abolish your entire line of ancestors, you will kill all of that history, everything that the kingdom has worked for all of these years.”

Wu shook his head, “I can’t change history, Minister. Nothing can. It has happened, but I must think about the future for the kingdom and what is best for it.”

Tao shook his head, “You cannot physically change history, but you can erase it from people’s memories. I know you do not care about the history of your ancestors, but many people here do, and if you refuse to do your duty to preserve that history, well, you will do more damage to this kingdom than Kuvira OR Zaheer.”

Wu leaned back in his chair. “You know,” Wu said, “As a prince, I’ve had to study the history of my ancestors quite a lot, and, to be completely honest, some of that could use being erased. The Earth King during Kyoshi’s reign only listened to her after he attempted to arrest her, but her power was too great. My great grandfather Kuei and his fathers before him were kept in the dark about the 100 year war, allowing the kingdom to fall to the hands of the Fire Nation, back when it was evil, at least. My Great Aunt captured airbenders and tried to force them to work for her in her army.”

Minister Tao began shaking his head as Wu spoke, “That doesn’t diminish the importance of those kings. The cultural heritage alone must be preserved—“

“Minister, I am not trying to erase our cultural heritage. I’m pointing out how the monarchy has historically hurt this kingdom. Now, I believe I would be a good King, and that I would not allow this sort of thing to happen. I might even believe I could raise an heir to respect my ideals and to be a good King as well. But if my descendants reflect anything that my ancestors have done…Then it would mean I have failed to rebuild this nation, when I have the chance now to make sure it is better.

Minister Tao was very visibly frustrated at this point. “And what would we have instead? At least the monarchy has the benefit of history behind it. Anything else could lead us to chaos.”

Wu smiled, knowing if he managed to get Tao this far he was winning, “I want to have independent states, preferably ones that can decide their own government, but I would personally install democracies similar to the one in the United Republic. It seems to be working all right for them.”

The minister shook his head, his composure faltering. “So we will go from one broken system to another.” The minister stood up. “I can only hope you come to your senses soon, Your highness. You would make an excellent King.”

Wu stood up in response. “Thank you Minister. I hope we can come to some kind of resolution. Though perhaps not today.”

The Minister gave him a respectful bow and walked out of the parlor. Mako passed him on the way in, and the Minister looked at him like the firebender was some kind of smelly fish. Mako raised an eyebrow, confused, as he went to join Wu. “I take it the meeting didn’t go well.”

Wu sighed, sitting down and rubbing his eyes. He was very tired all of a sudden. “Did you know that by abdicating, I am apparently worse than Zaheer?”

Mako smirked. “At least you have better hair.”

Wu snorted, “That was actually funny!” He continued laughing, “You told a joke and it was funny!”

Mako rolled his eyes. “It’s been known to happen.”

Wu gave a final chortle, “Not often.”

“Oh shut up.” Mako lightly hit him from across the chairs. He sighed. “So, no way Minister Tao votes with us in Council, huh?”

“Nope.” Wu sighed, rubbing his temple.

Mako considered him. “Are you feeling okay?”

Wu shrugged, “I think just talking to him has drained me. Talk to me about something good that happened.”

Mako didn’t seem to really believe him, but he moved on. “I got a letter from Bolin.”

Wu looked up at Mako, resisting the urge to scoff. He and Bolin ended up on the same side, but they never really got along, even after he abdicated. Still, Wu had hired the lavabender to take care of releasing people from Kuvira’s re-education camps, considering he unknowingly put people in them. “So, how is your brother?”

Mako was in denial about how well the two of them got along. “Alright. He’s met up with Opal and Kai, apparently, and they’re relocating prisoners from the re-education camp in the south.”

Wu thought for a second, “Opal’s his girlfriend, right?”

Mako nodded, “They might be coming up to Ba Sing Se to visit at some point. Korra and Asami too” Wu sighed, “Don’t give that face.”

“I’ll probably be busy,” Wu said, not acknowledging that Mako had said something else.

“You’ve been working every day for months,” Mako said, “I never thought I’d have to say this to you back when we were in Republic City, but you might consider taking a break. For a day or two.”

Wu sighed, “I would love to. But alas, trying to transition a kingdom’s government system does take a lot of time.”

Mako shrugged, “There’s nothing more you need to do today. You could take a trip out to the spa or something.”

Wu sighed, “No more meetings, but I need to prepare for Council tomorrow. No doubt Minister Tao is upset at my refusal today and will come in tomorrow with new steam.” The former prince took a deep breath, rubbing his eyes.

Mako shook his head, “Maybe I can take point for tomorrows council, I’ve read the notes just as much as you. You can take the day off.”

Wu smiled, “That’s very sweet of you, but no, Minister Tao doesn’t like me, but he hates you.”

Mako slumped back in his chair, “I was getting that feeling. I thought it was because he thought I was advising you to step down, but he doesn’t treat Suyin Beifong or any of the other anti-monarchists that way.”

Wu smirked again, giving a small chuckle, “It’s because you’re a lower class man from the United Republic.”

Mako frowned, “Okay… I get the lower class and the United Republic part, but what does me being a man have to do with it?”

Wu bit his inner lip, looking over his boyfriend, “Princes are supposed to date high class earth kingdom girls.”

Mako raised one eyebrow in confusion and then both as he understood, “How did he find out about—about—“

“Us?” Wu said, reaching out his hand, “I think the council found us out, buddy.”

The firebender frowned again, thinking over this new information. “How did they—why did they—“

“I didn’t tell them, if that’s what you’re implying.” Wu cut him off. “I think it had something to do with some servant or other walking in on us as we were making out.”

Mako rubbed Wu’s hand, still thinking. “I wasn’t implying anything.” He swallowed, “I just—I don’t want them to think your some…someone who sleeps with your advisor.”

Wu laughed, “Half of those counselors sleep with their assistants, what’s the difference?”

“I’m your advisor,” Mako corrected out of the corner of his mouth. “I just don’t like them butting into our business.”

Wu patted the other man’s hand. “You’re a private man, and I like that about you.” He closed his eyes as another wave of exhaustion crashed over him.

Mako sighed, letting the conversation go. “Will you at least take a nap or something?”

Wu blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus. “You know what, I think you might be right.” He stood up, trying to steady himself. “Hey, you want to come with?”

Mako raised an eyebrow at him. “You know a nap means actually sleeping right? Not sex?”

Wuko rolled his eyes, his heart giving a small flutter at the idea. “I meant for actually sleeping, I sleep better with you.”

Mako blushed bright red, which really made it all worth it. He got up and followed Wu back to their room. “Do you really sleep better, or are you just trying to get me in bed with you?”

Wu laughed, “I like listening to your heartbeat.” Mako rolled his eyes, but blushed further.

They climbed into bed, Wu immediately clutching onto Mako, “What the—“ Mako jerked in surprise at the contact, “Why are your feet always so cold?”

Wu chuckled, “It’s just because you’re so incredibly hot.” It was partially true. Mako was always slightly warmer.

Mako shook his head, cradling Wu’s hands in his own. “More like poor blood circulation.”

Wu laughed at that. “Well, that’s why I have you.”

“I’m just a heater with legs to you, aren’t I?”

“No!” Wu protested. “A heater with legs AND abs.” Mako rolled his eyes and Wu rested on his chest, giving him a light squeeze, “Love you.

Mako smirked, holding him, “You too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some unexpected moves from ministers, certain secrets are brought to light which cause friction for Wu and Mako

The next day in Council, Minister Tao was mysteriously absent. “This is bad,” Wu whispered to Suyin. She had been his greatest ally in making plans for his abdication, and the two of them had found a good professional friendship, “We can’t make any decisions without a representative from his state.”

Suyin shook her head, “We weren’t going to make any decisions today anyway. Maybe without their ringleader we can actually convince some of his lackeys.” She indicated Minister Fang, who kept looking between the door and his notes, expecting Tao to come and save him.

Wu smiled, “Has anyone told you that you’re a brilliant politician?”

The older woman smiled in turn, “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Of course, any hopes of persuading the minister were almost immediately forgotten as soon as Fang opened his mouth for the meeting with, “I believe we should re-instate the Dai-Li.”

There was an audible groan from all corners of the room. “We’ve been over this,” Governor Cheng spoke up, so Wu didn’t have to, “The Dai Li were organized to obey the rule of the monarchy. Without the monarchy it would be difficult to tell who they were loyal to, and they would be poised to take over the kingdom in a military coup. For the second time, by the way.”

Fang shook his head, “That was almost a hundred years ago—“

And what of their involvement in the kidnapping of airbenders?” Suyin asked, “That was only a few years ago.”

Fang shook his head, further, as though the harder he shook the easier he could fight off their words. “That was due to the Earth Queen’s misguidance. Under a strong leader, the Dai Li could—“

“And what strong leader would that be?” Wu finally interrupted. “Seeing as we can’t seem to agree on what kind of leader we want or where they should be or anything even vaguely similar, you can see my misgivings on placing a group of highly trained assassins under the control of a leader who does not currently exist.”

Fang was flustered at that point, and so he turned to his notes. “The Dai Li were founded by Avatar Kyoshi herself. They are put in place to protect this Kingdom—“

“And while Avatar Kyoshi’s actions were noble,” Wu said, “The end result remains that the Dai Li at this point would do more harm than good.”

This argument went on for several hours, but by noon, Fang had run out of arguments. “Let’s end meeting for the day,” Suyin suggested to Wu, “Let me talk to Fang in private, I think I can convince him.”

Wu nodded, “All those in favor of ending meeting for today?” The council immediately agreed, “It’s unanimous, we shall reconvene tomorrow morning.” Most of the council shot out of the chamber like lightning. Mako and Wu got up, stretching after sitting for so long, and walked out side by side. “So, what do we do with the rest of our day?” Wu asked him.

Mako thought for a moment, “Well, I’ll tell you one thing, I don’t feel tired. Do you?” Mako turned to him with a raised eyebrow just a touch suggestively.

In truth, Wu was a bit tired, but that was fairly normal for him after a meeting, no matter when it ended. Besides, it was a rare moment when Mako was the one being suggestive, and Wu wasn’t about to let the opportunity slip through his fingers. “Not at all,” he lied, smiling.

Unfortunately, as they began walking outside the palace, a servant came up to them, “Um, excuse me, sir,” Wu had argued with the palace staff for ages insisting they stopped calling him ‘your highness.’ ‘Sir’ had been the best compromise. “Our scouts report an Air Bison entering the city.”

Mako and Wu exchanged confused looks. They didn’t know about any air bison that were supposed to be coming. “We’ll meet them out in the courtyard. Have our scouts signal them.”

The servant nodded, resisting the urge to bow, and walked back from where he came. “Who do you think it is?” Mako asked as they made their way to the courtyard.

“Not sure.” Wu answered. “Maybe it’s Pema!” Wu had gotten along with the air acolyte after they worked together to evacuate the city.

They walked into the courtyard, searching the skies for an air bison. Sure enough, a minute later a bison came flying overhead, diving toward them, snot flying in the breeze. “Hey,” Mako said, “That must be Juicy. Which means…”

“Makooooooo!” They heard the call from above as Bolin waved down to them with both hands. Wu tried to make sure he showed none of his disappointment at the earthbender’s arrival.

Mako took no notice of his struggle, and instead waved back to his brother, his face breaking into a smile. “Bolin!” Mako called up, laughing.

Once the Air Bison landed, Opal air bent them down to the ground and Mako quickly embraced his brother. “What are you doing here?” Mako asked, scruffling his brother’s hair, “I just got your letter yesterday, I wasn’t expecting you to visit so soon!”

“I wasn’t either!” Bolin said, “I’m just here for the ride, though. Opal here got an invite.”

Opal showed the piece of paper to them. “Someone named Minister Tao said I was invited to some party at the end of the week?”

Wu and Mako frowned at each other “Tao?” Mako said.

“Party?” Wu said. “Tao is throwing a party and invited Opal Beifong…”

Opal shrugged, “It was a surprise to me, too.” She said, “Is this minister or whatever a friend of my mom’s?

Mako scoffed, “Pretty much the opposite. He’s pro-monarchy, what’s he doing throwing a party?”

Realization hit Wu and he clutched his forehead. “That asshole…” He muttered to himself.

Mako frowned down at him, “What? What did he do?”

Wu sighed, “Do you remember what I told yesterday?” Mako frowned, not understanding, “About rich earth kingdom girls?”

Mako raised his eyebrows in realization, just before his eyes widened in fury. “What?” he hissed.

Bolin frowned too, though that was mostly in confusion, “What about rich earth kingdom girls?”

Wu sighed. “Minister Tao believes that if I were dating a rich earth kingdom girl, I would decide to make her my queen, thus un-abdicating and restoring the monarchy.” Bolin became just as furious as Mako as Wu spoke, but that was nothing compared to Opal’s fury.

“What.” She said. It was not a question.

Wu waved his arms in innocence. “My days of chasing dames are over, especially dames that are already with someone.”

Mako shook his head, “But why Opal, Suyin is against having the monarchy.”

“Besides,” Opal said, “I’m air nation, not earth kingdom anymore.” She was very clearly not pleased by this idea.

Wu shook his head, “Tao doesn’t care if you’re air nation, you’re daughter to a rich family, that’s good enough. As for Suyin,” He turned to Mako, “I bet you anything Tao thinks if Su has the chance to have a daughter for a queen she’ll change her tune. Which, she won’t, but that’s besides the point.”

“I’m going to go find him,” Mako stormed off before Wu could stop him.

Wu took a deep breath, “You both are certainly welcome to stay, and, should this party exist, certainly we can all go. I’ll see if I can’t set you up in a hotel.” He offered Opal his arm, though she backed away quickly, still frowning, and very clearly blaming him for this apparent predicament. He rescinded his arm immediately, “I promise, I had nothing to do with this. You’re a very beautiful women, but I’m afraid I’m already taken.”

Opal raised her eyebrow at him, “You are?”

Wu blinked at her. “Bolin didn’t tell you?” he asked.

Bolin frowned, “Why would I know?”

Wu then turned to Bolin, “Mako didn’t tell you?”

Bolin crossed his arms, “Why would Mako tell me about YOUR love life?”

Wu thought for a second. Mako didn’t tell his own brother? “No, um, no reason, I suppose, I just thought…” He shook his head, “I just thought he wrote you about everything.”

Bolin raised his eyebrow, “He tells me everything important.”

Wu remembered that he hated Bolin. Granted, the earthbender really hadn’t meant that as mean as it was, but it hurt all the same. Wu took a deep sigh, “Anyway, I better go after Mako. See what Tao is up to.” Wu needed to get away from his boyfriend’s brother. He called down a servant and had them attend to him and Opal.

Wu went down to Tao’s small home, assuming that’s where Mako had gone. As a matter of fact, Mako walked out of the house just as Wu was approaching. “Hey,” Mako said, “You’ll never believe this, Tao skipped town.”

“What?” Wu had to remind himself about Opal’s invitation. A lot of thoughts were going through his head.

“Yeah, apparently that’s why he wasn’t at meeting today.” Mako shook his head, “But apparently there was supposed to be a party happening this week, one which Tao was apparently supposed to be inviting us to yesterday when he came by but forgot or something. Now that Tao’s gone, though, it seems the party’s been delayed until his replacement arrives next week. I don’t understand it.”

Wu shook his head, “Maybe his plans changed or something. Did you tell Bolin about me?”

Mako blinked in surprise at the sudden topic change. “Uh, what do you mean?”

Wu chewed on his lip. He could see Mako slowly realizing what Wu was talking about, but Wu said it anyway, “Us. You didn’t tell Bolin about us.”

Mako was silent for several moments. “Um,” he said, seeming to try and figure out a sentence, “No, I…I haven’t yet.” Mako closed his eyes, “Look, can we talk about this later?”

Wu blinked looking away. He wasn’t sure, but he felt like crying. “Yeah,” Wu said, shaking the thoughts out of his head. “Yeah, it’s just…” he turned and started walking away.

“Wu, I’m sorry,” Mako said, following him. He reached out but stopped himself from touching Wu’s shoulder. “I just…I just haven’t yet.” Wu didn’t respond, just continued to walk, “I said I’m sorry.”

“I heard,” Wu said, not stopping, “It’s just…you didn’t want the council or anybody else to know either.”

Mako shook his head, “I told you, I just don’t…I don’t know…you said I was a private person. You said you liked that about me.”

“I do,” Wu said. He paused, clutching his chest, “I thought I did. I…It’s different. He’s your brother, and I KNOW you’re close, I just…” Wu shook his head and kept walking.

Mako kept in step with him. “Look, Wu, it has nothing to do with…anything, I just…” He took a deep sigh, “I never felt like we were ready to…you know…tell people.”

Wu turned to him in surprise and just a touch of anger, “Mako, we’ve been dating for 5 months.”

“Have we?” Mako asked, “I mean it, have we?”

Wu stopped in the middle of the street, turning to him, “We live together,” Wu said, “We sleep together, we work together, we literally spend ALL day together.”

“But we did that before,” Mako said, crossing his arms, “Everything except sleep together. We spent 3 years spending every day together before we actually got together.” Mako shrugged his arms, “And now, we just, go to work, go home, and sleep, and then go back to work. And when we’re not working you’re…writing music or playing with animals, and I’m training or something. I mean, have you even realized we’ve never been on a date?”

Wu thought about it for a moment. “We eat dinner all the time,”

Mako rolled his eyes, “We eat dinner, we don’t go on dates.”

Wu shrugged, “Okay, but we’re still together, and I thought we were…I dunno. I don’t know. And besides, since when are you the one who cares about our relationship?”

Mako frowned, “What? What is that supposed to mean?”

Wu rolled his eyes this time, “Oh please, Mr ‘You too,’”

“What?” Mako asked, confused.

“You know,” Wu said, “I have said that I loved you about a thousand times and you just…you kiss me or you say ‘you too’ but you’ve NEVER said it back to me,”

Mako shook his head in disbelief, “I just—I don’t—how am I supposed to do that when we never have time?”

Wu shrugged, “It’s literally three words, how much time do you need?”

Mako kept shaking his head, “I mean that we haven’t had time just…just for us. So I don’t know.”

Wu crossed his arms, mirroring him, “You don’t know.” He said, “You don’t know if you love me?”

Mako took a deep breath, biting his inner lip, “That’s not what I meant.”

“Really?” Wu said, “Did it take you 5 months to know you were in love with Korra?”

Mako scoffed, turning away from him, “Is that what this is about?” He asked, turning back to Wu with his hands on his head, “You’re jealous of Korra?”

Wu kept his eyes down, “NO! I—Maybe,”

Mako shook his head, “There is NOTHING in between me and Korra,”

Wu still didn’t look at him, “Well, maybe there’s nothing between us, either.” He turned around and began walking off.

Mako stood still, watching him go, “Our house is in the other direction,” he called after him.

Wu didn’t stop, “I have to go talk to Suyin about this Tao problem.” He called over his shoulder. “Don’t wait up for me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wu and Mako are in trouble, but still have to try and form a government. A new representative comes into town that may be the solution to all their problems, or their doom.

Wu stayed at Suyin’s that night and the rest of that week, under the pretext that they were conspiring about politics. Thankfully, he managed to hide in the guest room by the time Opal and Bolin came to visit. He was just grateful the rest of Su’s family was in Zaofu at the moment.

Council meetings had been cancelled until Tao’s replacement arrived. Su and Wu were meeting with all of the council members, trying to convince them to stay with them in the votes before whoever replaced Tao came in to sway the vote pro-monarchy again.

At the end of week, guilty of how little time she had spent with her daughter while she was here, Suyin took Opal, Mako and Bolin out for dinner.

She came slightly late, of course. “I am so incredibly sorry,” She said, sitting down, “Fang is still waffling on everything we bring up. I think Wu is still trying to explain that he won’t be king. Did you already order?”

Opal and Bolin gave a small laugh “Yeah, but I ordered for you,” Opal said, “I always knew what you liked,”

Suyin patted her on the head, “That’s my girl.”

Mako swallowed, looking between Suyin and the table, “So, um,” he said, “Wu’s okay?”

Suyin looked down at her hands. Wu had made her promise not to tell anyone about Wu and Mako’s relationship, including her daughter and Bolin. “Um, yes,” She said, “Yes, he’s fine. Very dedicated to his work.”

Bolin scoffed, “Doesn’t sound like the Wu I remember.” Mako glared at him, “Sorry, I thought we were allowed to talk about Wu now.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mako said, just a little harsher than he meant. Opal and Suyin exchanged an awkward look.

Bolin shrugged, “It means Wu was there with you when you two arrived, and then suddenly he was so bogged down in work that we don’t see him the whole week? Not that I’m complaining, but…but you don’t even talk about him. Which, you know, again, not complaining, but he is your boss, so, I thought he might have come up at least once.”

Mako took a drink of water. It was Aloe water, which, like everything this week reminded him of Wu. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Bolin rolled his eyes, “Right, okay,”

Mako glared further, “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

Bolin shrugged, “Just you’ve also had a chip the size of the fire nation on your shoulder.”

The food arrived just as he finished speaking, saving Mako from having to answer. The table slipped into silence, until Bolin finally said, “So what did he do?” Bolin asked.

Mako took a large bite, ignoring Bolin. “Bolin,” Suyin said, “Lay off, hon,”

Bolin raised his eyebrow, “Okay?” he swallowed his food, “I was just asking.”

“Well, stop,” Mako snapped.

There was a moment of silent eating as Mako oozed unease. “How, um,” Su asked, “How is Kai?”

Opal nodded, swallowing her food, “Good, good. He’s gone back to the air temple to meet up with Jinora. They actually apparently talk a lot, but it’s good to see each other in person.”

“Ah, that must be nice,” Su said. “And Korra and Asami, they’re coming down to the party?”

“Mmhmm,” Opal said, “once we find out when it is, of course.”

They lapsed into silence again, Su and Opal trying to think of new topics, and Mako sulking into his food. Bolin, however, couldn’t seem to hold in his feelings anymore, “I just wanna know what Wu did.”

“Why do you always have to blame him for everything? What’s he ever done?” Mako said defensively.

“Well, why are you defending him? You’ve complained to me a bunch of times about him,”

“He’s different now, alright?” Mako said, “He…I mean, he’s not different, well, he is, but, it’s more like I’ve gotten to know him better. He’s a good person.”

“Then why have you been avoiding him all week?” Bolin asked.

“Because I messed up, alright?” Mako burst out. Bolin was stunned into silence, “I…I messed up. A lot.”

Bolin and Opal exchanged a look, “Mako?” Opal finally asked, “Did you get fired?”

Mako paused. “No, I—“ Was he fired? Wu was technically his boss. Had their fight meant the loss of his job AND his relationship? “No,” he said, partially to himself. “No, I’m not.”

That was when a servant approached and handed Suyin a note. She opened it, “It seems Minister Tao’s replacement has arrived in town.” She turned to Mako, “We’ll be starting meetings again tomorrow.”

Mako nodded, actually relieved.

Mako sat down next to Prince Wu in the meeting. Wu looked up, though quickly and awkwardly looked away. Mako tried to think of something to say. He couldn’t think of anything, but Wu didn’t seem to want to make him leave, so he stayed and waited for the meeting to start.

There was one new face, sitting in Minister Tao’s seat, and furiously organizing papers. He was maybe a bit younger than Mako, which put him at one of the youngest members in the room by several decades. The only one younger was Wu himself. He was styled like Tao had been, with a top knot and similar robes that didn’t quite fit him. Still, he had an angular face and the beginnings of facial hair that seemed to work well for him. 

Mako let his eyes turn back to Wu. Wu didn’t seem like he had slept in the week since he’d seen him. He did have a lot of notes in front of him, in both his and Suyin’s handwriting, which told him that he really had been keeping busy. Mako had somehow hoped that he’d taken the days without meetings to maybe relax, though he didn’t know how he’d react to that either. He just wanted everything to go back to how it was. 

Wu noticed him looking and caught his eye. Mako tried to smile at him, give some sort of appeasement, though he didn’t even begin to know how. 

Wu took a deep breath, “Would you,” he said, “Would you meet me for lunch after today’s session?”

Mako’s appeasement smile turned to a real one. “I would love that,” he said. Wu smiled back. 

There was a general throat clearing from Suyin. She gave the both of them a pointed look. 

Wu straightened, settling into his administrator voice. “I hereby call this session of Earth Kingdom ministers open. We will start with a readback of the minutes from last session, please.”

The secretary, a woman named Jia Wong, read back the minutes she had taken. She was the perfect face of neutrality, taking no side in any of the proceedings but to write down the records. For this, she was one of Wu and Mako’s favorites. 

Wu usually would listen to the minutes, especially if there had been a break. He had a hard time remembering everything that happened, so it was usually helpful. 

Today, instead, he had his hand in his lap, curled up over his thigh as he slowly inched it towards Mako. It moved off his leg, steadily heading towards Mako’s good arm. At the first nudge, Mako turned to him, and he nearly backed off. Quickly, though, Mako read the situation and took the hand under the table, giving it a light squeeze. 

Things were still troublesome, but at least they were here together. 

Too soon, the minutes were over, and they had to get to the meat of the meeting. “Thank you all for coming. I want to give a special welcome to our newcomer from Zuihou, Minister….”

“Oh, Tao,” the newcomer said, “And, not minister. Representative will be fine. Representative Huang Tao.” He gave a slight bow to Wu, which did not overly put him at ease that things would be different. “I am here in place of the Minister, my uncle, while he’s on business. I have here a number of ideas for a new plan that I think would be largely beneficial to our proceedings.”

Wu looked around. Fang seemed absolutely devastated, as he no doubt had any number of issues he wanted to bring forth that now seem dashed. He hadn’t had as much hope stepping in for Minister Tao as he’d have liked, having trouble getting the other monarchists to line up behind him. 

Wu smiled ever so slightly, “Please, proceed.”

Huang Tao smiled brightly, and held up his scrolls….which he then immediately dropped on the ground. It was rather charming in a clumsy sort of way. “Forgive me, forgive me,” he said, picking them all up and trying to pass them along. “So. My uncle has been steadily keeping me updated on the proceedings of this council, and I helped to come up with a proposal. I understand the concerns from our Transitional Head of State as to reinstalling the Monarchy exactly as it was. However, I also understand the need to preserve a sense of unity between the past and the future, or I worry that the kingdom will fall into chaos. Therefore, I’ve come up with a compromise.”

“Only half a King?” Fang said, chuckling at his own joke, “Perhaps we split him in half?”

The most generous of the council only managed to avoid rolling their eyes. Wu and Mako did not count among the generous. Huang, however, managed a laugh, though maybe that was out of nerves. “Not quite,” he said, “No, instead, I think it’s important to change the idea of what the monarchy is.”

The scrolls finally reached Suyin, who hesitated looking at them before passing them to Wu. He could see why. On the top of the scroll it read “Parlimentary Government plan.” 

“So,” Huang said, “I think we take some of the most important elements from both parties. First will be a Parliament, a council just like this one, where representatives will be chosen from each of the regions. We’ll of course have to make some strong agreements on where exactly each region is divided, but the regions themselves will be responsible for picking their representative. Then, among these chosen few, a Monarch will choose one person to be the Central Leader. We can come up with a name, like, President or Head Minister or something, but the point of it is, beyond choosing representatives and maybe some minor functions, the Monarch will function more as a Figure of the State rather than a World Leader. That way the key and history of the monarchy will be preserved, but we can prevent possible dictatorships from arising.”

For once in longer than Wu could remember, the council chambers were quiet, save the shuffling of papers as everyone read the scroll. 

Wu and Mako exchanged a look, unsure how to take this new development. It was certainly a surprise from the monarchists, whose platform up until now had been “make it the way it was.” Huang’s notes were extensive, though incomplete, and included a number of ideas about the Monarch’s new position, including preserving the culture and history of the Earth Kingdom, which was a lot of the Monarchist’s main issues, as well as taking many ideas for representatives, and freedom of class that Anti-Monarchists had been pushing. It was, in theory, the perfect compromise. 

Huang looked to be getting uncomfortable in the silence, “It’s...obviously there are many things that need to still be discussed and worked out,” he said, as though his plan wasn’t utterly thorough.

Mako was finally the first to step up. “This...head minister or whatever their title is, is still chosen by the monarch. What if the Monarch chooses someone corrupt for their own purposes?”

“He’s answered that on page 6,” Suyin said, as she was furiously scanning the pages, “the Head of State may be impeached by fellow representatives with a simple majority.” 

“Like I said,” Huang said, “There’s still a lot to work out in these sessions. I was struggling with what fraction of the council would need to agree. We obviously don’t want them to be overturned every few days, but also want some way to keep them accountable.” He smiled, looking around the council in search of some sort of reaction, positive or negative. Failing that, he started to ramble, “Um, if you look on page 8, I have some ideas for guidelines for state representative choosing, we can…”

He kept talking but Wu didn’t really hear. Instead, his focus had gone to a note, a note that was being passed to Fang, then Hunan, then Gansu, and making it’s way through all of the monarchists. One would read it, then exchange glances with the others, and nod, and then pass it along. 

Oh, Wu did not like that at all.

As Huang Tao finished off his speech highlighting all the flaws in his own plan, Fang stood up. “The state of Hong Gang would like to put it’s full support behind the plan proposed by Representative Tao.”

Huang looked just as surprised as Wu and his compatriots. He was similarly confused as Madame Gansu stood, saying, “The state of Wugou Dong puts it’s full support behind Representative Tao’s plan.”

Each of the other Monarchists in turn stood to put in their support. Huang smiled, seeming amazed, if a bit shocked. Finally, Suyin stood, and Wu was terrified his staunchest ally was about to defect. “Zaofu requests a recess to go over the new proposal. We can reconvene tomorrow to discuss any alterations if any would be amenable.”

She looked to Wu, who thankfully got the signal, “I second the request. All in favor?” There was a decent majority, including Huang, “Then I’ll see you all at 8am tomorrow morning.” He nodded to the circle and the room broke. 

Mako turned to Wu, frowning. He held the scrolls, unsure what to do. “Wait here for me,” Wu said, “I’ll be...I’ll be right there.”

Wu walked over to Huang Tao, who was struggling to collect his papers. Mako wavered, watching, trying to decide what to do with his hands. He turned to Suyin, who wasn’t quite Lin, but maybe could provide some sense of guidance. “How are we going to get out of this one?” Mako said, holding up the scrolls.

Suyin took a deep breath. Her eyes had barely left the pages. “I’m not entirely sure we’re going to.”

Mako gaped at her. “It’s not like you to give up so easily.” 

She looked over at him, her expression….complicated. If he didn’t know her sister, he’d say it was incomprehensible, but he’d seen it once or twice on Lin, and Su was easier to read than Lin. She was pitying him. “I’m not giving up,” she said, “But I do need to go through some of this, and discuss it. But on the surface it’s...not a terrible plan.”

Mako waited a moment, not believing what he was hearing. Suyin gave that little smile she had, and put a hand on his shoulder. “We’re not at war anymore, Mako. This isn’t about defeating an enemy, it’s about finding peace with one. And to do that, we sometimes have to give up some things. Some things….we wish we didn’t.” Her eyes went over to Wu who was having a rousing discussion with Huang Tao. 

“That one’s worth watching out for,” Suyin said.

Mako’s frown deepened. “He doesn’t seem as much of a threat as his uncle. You could take him.”

“I didn’t mean he was a threat to me.” Suyin said, giving him a pointed look. That one he didn’t know how to interpret. She took a breath and her whole demeanor changed. “I’m going to go take Opal and Bolin to lunch. Will you join us?”

Mako shook his head, watching Wu and Huang, “Wu and I need to talk,” he said. 

Suyin took a deep sigh, going back to looking pitying. “Good luck,” she said, nodding. They both gave a last look to Huang, who bowed and kissed Wu on the knuckles. Mako felt a rage running through him, which he quickly tempered, as only a firebender knew how. 

He barely noticed Su leaving, but he did notice when Wu smiled, shaking his head, and coming over to Mako. “Are you ok?” he asked. 

Mako swallowed the wildfire of feelings under his skin, and nodded. “Where do you want to go for lunch?” he asked. 

“Well, um,” Wu swallowed, “I mean, there’s still problems with me going out in public with my bodyguards here and everything, so um, I thought we would just eat at home,” he bit his lip, “We can order though! Maybe the noodle place?”

Mako took a deep breath, but stayed smiling, “Yeah. Yeah, the noodle place sounds nice.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wu and Mako discuss their future, and Mako comes to some realizations.

They didn’t talk on their way back, but as they neared the small house (not that small, really) that was provided to Wu, their hands met and clasped. 

“It’s good having you home,” Mako said, walking through the door. Wu’s guards waited outside. 

“It’s good being home,” Wu said, squeezing his hand, “I really missed you this week.” 

Mako smiled, more relieved than he thought he’d be to hear that. “Me too.”

The servants brought the food from the restaurant. For a moment, everything seemed just as it was, they were together, in a safe space, and smiling. Mako wanted to pretend, but he wasn’t a child who would just choose to believe everything was fine. Something was wrong between them. 

“Ugh,” Wu whined, “Why is this so hard? I hate fighting.” He let his fork fall. “I hate fighting with you.”

Mako sighed. He was never good with words. “I want to say I’m sorry,” he started, “that I didn’t tell anyone. That I didn’t...even tell you.” He took a deep breath, “I didn’t even realize I was doing it. Like I said, I’ve always been a private person and…well, it doesn’t matter.” He shut his eyes, preparing himself. “I really do--”

“Don’t,” Wu said. He held his hand out, laying it on Mako’s. He closed his eyes and said, “I shouldn’t have pressed you on that. I only want you to tell me when you’re ready, not when you think you HAVE to.” His breath was shuddering. “I shouldn’t have pushed you at ALL. I was just...mad that things weren’t the way I wanted, and I wanted to force you into it.” 

Mako turned his hand in Wu’s. “It’s ok to want honest feelings from your boyfriend,” he said, “I just...for a long time I had to really put my feelings on hold, put them aside, so that people wouldn’t get hurt.” He tilted his head, “It’ll take me some time, but, I WILL get there. I always do.” He didn’t mention how that was what it was with Korra, and in some ways Asami. It was probably in bad taste, he thought. 

Wu nodded. “I’m also sorry that I’ve been so busy I haven’t actually been taking time for you. Just...ugh, with everything that’s been happening, everything is so fast and slow at the same time and,” he clutched his head, “We really picked a terrible time all around, huh?”

Mako smiled and squeezed his hand. “Once this is all over and we’re back in Republic City, we’ll have all the time in the world to make it up.”

Wu froze up, and Mako could feel the shift in the conversation. He frowned, watching Wu to read him. Wu was always an open book, whether he wanted to be or not. “You….ARE still planning on going back to Republic City, right?” 

Wu sighed, pulling his hand away. “I...I don’t know right now,” he said, “There’s a lot of things still in flux, and...and maybe we should just take things one day at a time.”

Mako leaned forward, maybe a bit more intensely than he would have if he was thinking clearly. “You’re not seriously going to take Huang Tao’s plan, are you?” 

“I--” his voice caught in his throat, “Honestly, I don’t know right now. I mean we JUST found out about it, and I haven’t even read the thing through properly, so--”

“Wu, the whole point of all of THIS is to get rid of the monarchy, and all the harm it’s done,” Mako said, gesturing to the world around them, “You’re the one who said it, this was all YOUR idea!” 

“It’s complicated!” Wu said, “I wanted to step down because I believed it was best for the people. If THIS is what’s best, then...well, I should at least consider it.” 

“It’s not what’s BEST, it’s what’s EASIEST,” Mako said, “You think this is what will get the monarchists to actually relent.”

“It WILL get them to,” Wu said, “You saw what happened in the meeting. This council sessions are all about compromise, and-”

“So you’ll compromise your ideals?” Mako demanded.

Wu shook his head, “You’re putting words in my mouth. I just...I want to consider things that will work for everyone.”

“Even the damn Monarchists?” Mako said.

Wu turned his head up sharply, “The Monarchists are my people too. Your grandmother’s a monarchist, if you’ll remember, it’s not like they’re evil people.”

“Don’t bring my Grandmother into this,” Mako said, “Do you actually WANT to be King?”

Wu groaned, “Of course not. But--”

“Then WHY are we even having this discussion?”

Wu’s frown turned to a full scowl worthy of Mako, “You know, after years of EVERYONE, including you by the way, telling me that I only think of myself I’m finally actually thinking of other people. That’s the whole point of why I’ve BEEN here for months, trying to keep the country together instead of just running off and leaving everyone in the lurch.”

Mako took a sigh, trying to force some calm into himself, but without much success. “Which is admirable,” he said, “But you can’t...you can’t sacrifice your whole LIFE for this,” he felt himself shake with the effort of holding himself together, “What about everything we talked about? Getting an apartment in Republic City, starting your singing career?”

Wu gave a pathetic laugh, “Come on, Mako, we both know that was kind of a fantasy to begin with.”

“And what about me?” Mako said, continuing on, “My job, my real job is in Republic city! If you don’t have time for me now, how are you going to manage that when we’re in different cities?” 

Wu looked at him, with eyes so big and so sad, Mako wanted to give in and hug him. But he also looked guilty. “You…” Mako started, “You expected me to give up my job, didn’t you?”

“No,” Wu said, clutching his head, “Look, this all JUST happened, I hadn’t planned--this is why I said we should take things one day at a time.” 

“So you’d have more time to convince me?” Mako said, “Wu I came out here for you, but this was always supposed to be temporary.”

Wu was silent for a moment, a moment that stretched on and made Mako question what was happening. As he watched, he saw a tear drip down his cheek, which made all of his anger shut down. Nothing sent him from 100 to 0 faster than Wu crying. “Wu,” he said, “I don’t--I didn’t mean-”

“You’re right,” Wu said, his voice so small Mako barely heard it. “I shouldn’t...it’s too much to ask of you.”

Mako frowned, trying to get a read on him. “What do you mean?”

Wu wiped his eyes furiously, though still wasn’t looking at him. “You should go back to Republic City. Back to your job. You’ve given it up for long enough.”

Mako blinked at him. He couldn’t believe he was hearing what...what he was hearing. It couldn’t be. “Wu...are you...are you firing me?”

Wu took a breath. “You don’t really like this job anyway. You never did, really, dealing with all the dumb politicians and having to...having to just babysit me. It’s not fair.”

Mako leaned in, “Wu are you breaking up with me?!” he demanded, breath coming in short bursts. 

Wu swallowed, and started crying harder. “Maybe...maybe it’s like what you said with Korra. We just don’t...work.”

“Wu,” Mako said, holding out his hand, trying to take Wu’s, but he pulled away. Mako couldn’t help it and got up, kneeling before him. “Wu, I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry, I was just angry, please can we talk this out?”

Wu was sobbing before him, “I can’t,” he said, “I can’t give you what you want,” he said between snot and his voice hitching. He’d always been a bit of an ugly crier, his own words. “And--and I think it’s time we stopped pretending.” 

Mako shook his head, putting his hand on his leg, “Please,” he begged, tearing up himself, “That’s something for me to decide, don’t you think?” Wu only sobbed harder, “If you don’t love me anymore, that’s...that’s one thing, but don’t try and just...ASSUME you know what’s best for me!” 

“So you’d stay here?” Wu asked, still sniffling, “If I became King, if I did what I had to for the kingdom, you’d stay with me?”

Mako hesitated, and he hesitated a moment too long. “We don’t…” Mako started, “We don’t know if it’s going to come to that.”

Wu sniffled two long snorts, and then cupped Mako’s face, “I love you,” he said, “I really do, but I can’t...I can’t.” He cried, looking entirely broken, “Please just...please don’t make this harder than it has to.”

Mako pulled away, realizing his very presence was what was making him so weak, so sad. He was making him choose, to try and decide between the entirety of the Earth Kingdom, and him. 

He stood up, Wu sobbing in the chair. “This isn’t…” He started, “I won’t make you choose,” He said, “But I’m not giving up on you either.” 

Mako grabbed his belongings and showed up at Bolin’s hotel door less than half an hour later. Wu had promised to pay for tickets to Republic City, but he had not taken them. 

He slept on the couch, as much as he was able, but mostly he went out talking to his few contacts in the city as he still had, trying to find everything he could on this Huang Tao. From everything he could find and hear, the man wasn’t much of a politician, and hadn’t had many aspirations before now. Most of the time he spent a lot of time squandering his family’s money in one manner or another, or so the rumors said. There was something in what they weren’t saying he couldn’t pinpoint, but he knew it had to be the centerpoint of something.

A knock came at the door. “You don’t need to knock, Bolin,” He said, going through files on the couch, “It’s your room.”

The bedroom door creaked open. “I just didn’t want to interrupt.” He came through, trying to find a surface not covered in papers to sit. He ended up choosing the floor. “So, forgive me if this is a sore subject, but um, were you, or were you not fired?”

Mako sighed, “I was let go to re-start work for the Republic City police force.” 

“Uh-huh,” Bolin said, “And...yet it’s been two days, and um. You don’t seem to be doing that.”

“Nope,” Mako said, frowning at his batch of notes, like doing so would make it reveal his secrets. 

“So uh. Why is that?” 

Mako put down the papers to look at his brother. He was too intense, based on the way Bolin flinched. “Wu needs me,” he said, “Even if he doesn’t know it.” 

“Mmhmm,” Bolin said, eyebrow quirked. “To do what?”

Mako took a deep breath. “To have someone actually there looking out for HIS interests. He’s so overwhelmed trying to help the country, but he’s not thinking about what he wants. He’ll sell himself away to a life full of misery trying to make people happy.” 

Bolin sighed, “It’s just...it’s not your job to make him happy.”

“Yes it is.”

“No, it expressly isn’t!” Bolin said, “Look, Mako, you’ve thrown away 3 and a half years of your life on this guy, I just...I don’t understand.”

Mako opened his mouth, but his voice didn’t come. “No,” Mako said, and his voice was barely above a whisper. He clenched his fists, emotion swirling, sadness turning to anger, and anger back into sadness like a whirlpool inside his chest. “No you don’t understand. I haven’t let you.” Bolin frowned at him, confused. Mako took a deep breath. “I love him,” he said, and his smile twitched, “Of course that’s easy to say now.”

Bolin’s eyebrows shot up on his forehead. “Oh,” he said, “Oh wow.” 

“I thought you might have just guessed at this point,” Mako said, face turning down to his notes again. “I apparently haven’t been particularly subtle.”

“No, no, I...definitely not.” Bolin said, “I mean, I knew something was up, but honestly I thought he had blackmail on you for a while. Either that or your giant misplaced guilt.”

Mako chuckled, “Well. Maybe some of that.” He squeezed his own arm, wanting some kind of feeling in the physical to match his emotions. “But...yeah, we’ve been dating about 5 months or so? And….it’s been a crazy time, I won’t lie. I hate politics. But Wu....he makes it seem like a dance. He has this way with words and talking. And he’s just, fun, in his own way, and kind. I’ve watched him really develop over the years, and learn and--” He looked up again to see Bolin’s face, tilted, watching him. He looked concerned. “Anyway. He makes me happy. I know he seems obnoxious at first, but really it’s just him trying too hard to be loved.”

And that really was it, wasn’t it, Mako thought. Wu wanted love, unconditional, supportive love. And Mako had kept it from him, just ever so slightly, but it was enough to make him feel unloved. But it wasn’t that Mako didn’t have that love to give, he was just scared. Scared of an emotion, and what it meant, because the truth was Mako WAS ready to turn his whole life upside down for Wu, and had already, and the thought of that frightened him like no bender or triad ever could. 

“Well,” Bolin said, dragging him out of his thoughts. “That changes things, then.” And he stood up, offering his hand to Mako. 

Mako frowned, “What are you talking about?”

“Opal got an invitation to Tao’s gala thing. It’s tonight, and she’s on her way already.. Now, I think you’ve either buried or worn out your fancy clothes so I’ll lend you some, but we gotta start getting ready.” 

Mako stared at him a moment. Then he moved as fast as lightning, taking just a moment to hug his brother, and then moving to get ready.

I’m coming, Wu, he thought, he promised. I’m coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wu and Mako both struggle with their breakup and try to uncover a conspiracy.

“So, you’re Minister Zhao’s niece, is that right?” Wu asked, sitting at the table. 

“Mm.” the girl responded, putting another of the shrimp cocktails in her mouth and not looking up at him. 

Wu nodded. He had had awkward conversations with women before (more than he’d like to admit) but this had to rank in the top 10 at least. “Would you like to dance?”

“Mm,” she said, thinking about it, mouth full as she took another bite. “Mm-mm,” and shook her head. 

Wu sighed. “Ok…” He wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to be doing here at Tao’s party. As he had kind of suspected, the room was filled to the brim with rich young ladies who he was pretty sure Tao wanted to marry him off to. However, even though he didn’t have much interest in flirting with them, they barely seemed to want to talk to him at all. 

To be overly honest, he really wouldn’t mind some fawning over him. Not a lot, just like...just a little. He had not taken the break up well, spending most of the last several days in bed. He felt sick, mentally and physically. He almost wanted to bail on this party, until Suyin reminded him of all his duties and why he’d broken it off with Mako in the first place. Suyin was spirit-sent and—-Hey! There was Suyin!

She was talking with Bolin and….was that Asami? He had forgotten she and Korra were in town. He didn’t see Korra, of course, but one friendly face was good enough for now. 

“Excuse me, Xiran,” Wu said, “I see some people I need to greet.”

“Mm,” Xiran responded, and Wu wasn’t really even sure she’d heard him. He made his way across the room to his friends. 

“Asami!” Wu said, arms wide, “Oh, it’s so lovely to see you! Where’s Korra?”

Asami looked almost startled at his presence, “Uh, Hi Wu,” she said, trying for enthusiasm, but not quite getting there. He’d take it. “Korra got pulled aside by that minister guy. Tao?”

Wu allowed his eyebrows to crease just a bit. What would Tao want with the Avatar? He looked around the room for a moment, full of guests who wanted little to do with him, and started putting a few pieces together. Ah, well, nothing he could do about it now. “Well. Until she arrives, Asami, would you do me the honor of a dance? I have a jitter in my step that is just aching to be cut loose.”

Asami looked between Suyin and Bolin. Su gave her a little shrug—bless her—and Asami smiled at Wu. “Sure, Wu. Just for a few minutes.”

“That’s all I ask,” Wu said, offering his hand. He knew Asami wouldn’t accept any of his advances, and he had no intention of giving them. He just wanted someone to be friendly. Besides, Asami was an accomplished dancer. 

Behind him, he didn’t see Suyin and Bolin letting out a long sigh of relief. “That was close,” Bolin said, “Are you sure you don’t want him to even see you?”

Mako stepped out from behind the large plant he’d jumped behind when he noticed Wu looking their way. “I don’t want to distract him,” Mako said, “That could throw him off his game too much, and I don’t want Tao taking advantage of him. But I can keep my eye on what Tao wants from him.” He was sure this whole party was just a conspiracy of Tao’s to corner Wu. He just hadn’t figured out how yet. 

Bolin and Su exchanged a look which he recognized as the ‘he’s acting crazy again’ look. Mako sighed, it’s not like he wasn’t used to it. “I just KNOW there’s something about Huang! Mako said, “No one will talk to me about it, it’s like...it’s like they’re avoiding something about him…”

“Oh,” Suyin said, “Don’t worry about that dear, it has nothing to do with his politics.”

Mako blinked up at her. “You know?!” 

“If it’s what I’m thinking of, I believe so,” Suyin said, “It’s an open secret, but it’s idle gossip, so I didn’t exactly want to say anything. I don’t spread those sorts of things.”

“Yes you do,” Bolin said, frowning at her, and he was very, very lucky she didn’t have metal in her hand when he did. Her stare alone might have killed him, otherwise. “I mean...just that Opal...and you like to talk but you—“

“What is the gossip?” Mako said, trying to save his brother, “It might seem irrelevant but it could be important.”

Suyin sighed, swallowing her anger. “Just that Huang’s gay,” Suyin said simply, as far as I know, it’s caused him and his uncle some strife over the years, but apparently they’ve gotten over it, or Tao wouldn’t have chosen him as his replacement.”

“Tao chose him?” Mako asked. Something was starting to click in his brain, but he didn’t quite have the full picture yet. “But that….he must have known about Huang’s proposal, wouldn’t he? But that doesn’t make sense why he’d choose him then, the plan completely swept up all of Tao’s support right out from under him, why would—“

“Oh good, we haven’t missed Mako’s head exploding,” Korra said, approaching their small party with Opal, “With all I’ve heard it’s sure to be a spectacle.”

Mako breathed a sigh of relief seeing his friend, even if her interruption made him lose his train of thought. The more allies around the better. “Hey, haven’t seen you in a while. Asami told me a little, but how was the spirit world?”

“Oh, lovely as ever,” Korra said appreciatively, as she pulled him in for a firm hug. She was dressed in her nice clothes, but she never lost the opportunity to show off how strong she was. “Asami loved it more than me, though I don’t know how the spirits liked it. She kept trying to figure out how they worked, I think they took it as her wanting to do experiments on them.”

Mako gave a chuckle. Yeah, that sounded right. “What did Tao want from you.”

“Oh,” Korra said, rolling her eyes, and Opal even groaned, “He had a marriage proposal for me.”

“WHAT?!” Mako said, then had to look around to make sure not too many people heard him. Thankfully, Wu was still dancing with Asami. 

“Not to him,” Korra said, “He wanted me to marry Wu.”

Mako frowned. All told, it was more alarming to him personally, but the fact Tao was saying that made it alltogether more confusing. “...What?”

“Oh, he was just as bad as you told us,” Opal said, sighing into Bolin’s arms. “He was saying how we ‘didn’t have proper pairings for our status’ like I give a damn about that.”

“Yikes,” Bolin said, equally disgusted, “What’s his deal?”

“He tried to make it sound like he was all sympathetic towards us,” Korra picked up from her, “Like ‘as the avatar you’re under a lot of examination all the time,’ as though being Queen of the Earth Kingdom would make that any less. And saying ‘oh you can continue your own affairs privately, and keep your reputation publicly.’ All I could say was ‘What reputations?’”

Suyin and Bolin laughed at that, but Mako frowned, looking over the dance floor. Lots of rich Earth Kingdom girls, just as Wu had warned him about, but none seemed particularly interested in Wu or trying to gain his favor. He looked far in the back, where in fact a pair of would-be-suitors were holding hands and exchanging what seemed to be intimate whispers. 

“He’s trying to give Wu a false marriage,” Mako muttered, almost to himself, “Someone who would want—or maybe need—a respectable marriage, but wouldn’t actually be interested in him themselves. Someone….” he trailed off, puzzle pieces starting to click together in his mind. “Tao made the compromised proposal himself!” 

“Wait, what?” Suyin asked, frowning, “Talk me through this, I’m not following.”

Mako was practically vibrating as he looked at her, balling his hands into fists, “Don’t you see, all the monarchists fell in line immediately, without even reading the proposal. They must have been tipped off that this was part of Tao’s plan to reinstate the monarchy.”

“Why wouldn’t he have just made the proposal himself?” Opal asked.

“Because,” Mako turned to the group, “Wu was already set against him completely. He made himself Wu’s political enemy, he and the anti-monarchists would never accept a plan if it came from him. It had to be someone else, so he brought in his nephew to present it to us for him. It’s a shakedown tactic, you present something inconceivable, so when you present what you actually want, it seems reasonable.”

“And compromised,” Suyin said, nodding slowly, “But, why wouldn’t he just have one of the other monarchists present it. There are several who are less harsh than he is.”

“It’s that gossip you told me,” Mako said, “Huang is GAY. He was brought here to seduce Wu into some sort of….consort relationship! Then Tao could hold him under his thumb!”

“Who would be under his thumb?” Asami said, approaching the gathered group with a water cup in hand. “Hi honey,” she leaned into Korra’s awaiting hug, that Korra usurped to waterbend Asami’s drink into her own mouth. “Not funny! Wu wore me out on the dance floor. Those boney limbs can move!”

“Wu is—“ Mako turned back, “Wait, where is Wu?”

Mako searched the dance floor, until Asami directed him to the back, “Some guy came and cut in. Said he wanted to talk to him.”

Mako’s eyes fell to the backdoor as Wu’s bodyguards held the door open for him and Huang Tao to head out to the balcony. The color drained out of Mako’s face as Huang’s arm fell to Wu’s shoulder. 

He snapped his head back to his friends, “I have to—“

“Go get your mans!” Bolin urged him, “Let us know if there’s anything we can do.”

Mako nodded quickly and rushed out the door. 

Wu shivered as his skin met the night air. “Cold?” Huang asked him. 

“A little,” Wu admitted, though didn’t try to let it show. He was freezing. 

“Here,” Huang quickly shrugged off his jacket, revealing strong arms underneath, “this will help a little.”

“Won’t you be cold?” Wu asked, feeling a bit like he was going through a script. 

“Oh, I’m used to it,” Huang said, smiling at him. “Our house is out in the mountains.”

“Well, no wonder you were so eager to come out here,” Wu said, giving him a little smile.

“Eager indeed,” Huang said, leaning against the balcony, “I always love Ba Sing Se. The life, the luxury...the views….” Huang was not looking out at the skyline. 

Wu blushed slightly under Huang’s eyes, but felt his insides wriggling themselves into a knot. This is what he needed, he told himself. “So,” He said, ignoring his emotions and trying to continue the small talk script, “Will you go back to your cold house in the mountains now that your uncle is back?”

“I think I’ll be staying a little longer,” Huang said, “There’s nothing important waiting for me back home. Certainly nothing as important as a King.”

Wu’s throat went dry. He swallowed several times to try and fix it, but it still didn’t feel right. “I’m not King,” he said.

“Not yet,” Huang nodded, “But I think we both know you will be soon.”

Wu sighed, turning away from him, finding his gaze too intense. He saw just a glimpse of something red and the sound of small rocks falling along the side of the building, but whatever was there was gone before he could get a good look. “If it’s a King you’re looking for, I’m afraid we’re at a bit of an impass,” he said, “A King can’t marry another man.”

“Who said anything about marriage?” Huang said, “Marriage is….for names and titles and heirs. But it’s not the end all of relationships.” 

Wu shuddered as he felt Huang’s hand on his hip, pushing up against his back until his lips were at his ear. “You wouldn’t be the first king to keep lovers at the palace,” Huang said, “A consort, or maybe even a royal bedmate? That can be anyone YOU choose. Someone who would be devoted to YOU, and you alone.”

Huang’s hands kept wandering, below Wu’s jacket, up his sides. Wu clenched his eyes shut, trying to enjoy it, trying to enjoy THIS, but all his brain would supply him was how Mako held him there, what Mako’s hand felt like, imagining Mako’s breath on his neck, Mako, Mako, Mako—

“I can’t,” Wu said, pushing Huang away abruptly. Huang blinked at him, surprised, “I’m...I’m really sorry. You seem nice, and very attractive, but I—I can’t.” He slipped the jacket off his shoulders and returned it. “I’m...thank you,” he said, “I’d like to be alone now.”

Huang nodded, confused, but compliant, “As you wish, My King,” he said, and bowed to him before exiting to go back inside. 

Wu took a deep breath, the cold air stabbing down his throat. “You can come out now,” He instructed the night air. 

With a small woosh of fire, Mako jetted himself out from under the balcony to on it. “You knew I was there?”

“Not the whole time,” Wu said, and couldn’t help smiling as he saw him. And then he remembered why he couldn’t just fall into his arms, and he felt more like crying. “What are you doing out here?” 

Mako swallowed sheepishly. “I came to warn you about Huang Tao, he’s—“

“Trying to seduce me so his Uncle can get his hooks in me?” Wu said, “Or maybe about how it was his Uncle who made the compromised proposal in the first place?”

Mako opened his mouth, but no sound came. “I—“ he said, “You already—but how—“

“I’ve talked enough with Huang to know he’s simply not smart enough to have made that,” Wu said, “And studied Tao’s writing enough to recognize his fingers all over it. Huang’s a pretty face, that’s all.” 

Mako’s shoulder’s fell, both in disappointment and amazement, “You’re really amazing with this stuff.” he said, getting Wu to smile just a bit. “Wait but, if you knew that why did you come—“

“Sometimes a pretty face is good for some things,” Wu said, turning away from him, “Like trying to forget an even prettier face.” 

Mako just watched as Wu leaned his elbows on the railing. He wanted to hold him tight, but knew that wouldn’t be welcome. “Wu,” he said, “You don’t...you shouldn’t have to—“

“I shouldn’t have to do a lot of things,” Wu said, “But I do. Maybe they’re the right thing, maybe they’re not, maybe they’re just...things.” He took a shuddered sigh, which Mako knew meant he was holding back tears. “You’re the only one I’ve ever...you know….” He wiped his eyes, “I mean, I know I had the reputation of a ladies man, but you were the only…” he trailed off. 

Mako joined him, leaning beside him. “I know,” he said, inching closer, but never broaching far enough to touch, “I guarded you for 3 years, Wu, I don’t think you took a shit without me noticing.”

Wu gave a startled laughter, holding his mouth as tears started to fall, “Oh, fuck you,” he said, “I’m just going to be a complete mess now.” Indeed, his lip started wobbling, and he began crying in earnest.

Mako thought for a moment. He would do just about anything to get Wu to not cry. Anything, including…”I’ll do it.”

Wu sniffled, taking out his handkerchief to wipe snot. “Do what?” 

“I’ll be your royal consort or...or bedmate or whatever it was Huang was talking about,” Mako said holding the railing tight. “I’ll stay here, with you.”

Wu shook his head, trying desperately to compose himself. “No, you shouldn’t—“ he blew his nose, “You shouldn’t have to do that you—“

“I shouldn’t have to do a lot of things,” Mako said, “We shouldn’t. But we do.” He held out his hand for Wu. “I want to. I want to BE with you, and if that’s here or in Republic City, I don’t care. As long as we’re together.”

Wu kept shaking his head. “What—what about your job?”

Mako shrugged. “There are detectives in Ba Sing Se,” he said, “I’m sure Lin could put in a good word for me.” Wu was still shaking his head, “I want to do this for you. For us. I love you.”

Wu’s head popped up, and he stared at Mako. “You mean it.”

Mako nodded profusely. “I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you and I’ll tell you a thousand times a day if you’ll have me.” He held out his arms, “Please, Wu. Please.”

Wu wasn’t really processing much right now. There were a thousand things up in the air, some of them which would be detrimental to their lives, but right now Mako loved him. Detective Mako, the firebender, the most courageous, intelligent, strong man Wu knew was in front of him, declaring to give up his life for him, and saying he loved him. 

A fresh wave of tears welled up, and Mako looked horrified until Wu fell into his arms. Mako instantly wrapped around him, and they fit together so perfectly, it made Wu sob all the more. “Shit, you’re freezing,” Mako said, bending some warmth around him, “What were you thinking coming outside in the middle of winter?” he rubbed his hands up and down Wu’s back. 

Wu blubbered and laughed at the same time, the moment too perfect to possibly be thrown off. “I guess I was too used to my hot water bottle being around.”

Mako chuckled, resting his head on top of Wu’s. He didn’t say anything, just held him there—

Until he was ripped off of him by a pair of guards. “What on Earth-?”

“Guards!” Tao’s unmistakable voice cut through the night, “Take him away. I saw him, he invaded the palace uninvited, and then bent fire at the King!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wu finally confronts Tao directly, and makes firm decisions for the Earth Kingdom, and himself.

Mako was trying very hard not to actually hurt the guards as they started dragging him away through the party. They were just doing their jobs. However, his hesitation cost him as they earthbent rock around his hands behind his back. They dragged him so he couldn’t even get his feet under him. 

“Stop!” Wu called after them, trying to keep up. The party quickly stopped, all eyes on them, “You’re hurting him! Please, stop it!”

“We’re only looking out for your safety, Your Majesty,” Minister Tao said, walking along with the guards, with the face of a cat who caught a big fat canary. “I’ve long suspected this...commoner….was attempting to seduce His Majesty for his own gains. Now that he’s lost his influence, he’s here to assassinate you!”

“You’re crazy!” Wu called after them, “Mako, Mako are you okay?”

“Wu,” Mako called back, “I’m fine, I’ll be fine, don’t get yourself hurt, I—“

The guards stopped dead, and Mako fell with a sharp pain in his arms where they’d grabbed him. He lifted his head to see the party guests had fled to edges of the room. All except his friends, Korra, Bolin, Opal, Asami, and Suyin all blocking the guards from the doorway. 

Korra bent water off the party table and held it in a rippling ball in her hands. “I suggest you let him go. Now.” 

“Korra,” Mako said, shaking his head. Whatever was about to happen was certainly going to cause some sort of political catastrophe. If Korra attacked, as the Avatar, to free an alleged assassin (even if the claim was bullshit) Tao could spin it into some sort of coup. 

“I suggest you move aside, Avatar,” Minister Tao said, no doubt making the same calculations Mako was, “and let the Earth Kingdom handle it’s own affairs.”

“I’m a representative as much as you, Tao,” Suyin said, stepping up, “What evidence do you have?” 

The Minister narrowed his eyes, “I witnessed it myself,” he said, “And I know there are others here who will testify the same.” 

Mako was sure they would, Tao had enough cronies. Mako’s own word, a foreign commoner, would be useless in the courts here. The only one on his side would be—

“In the name of the Hou-Ting dynasty, I, King Wu, order you to release this man at once!” Wu ordered. 

Tao froze, turning to face him. “You’re majesty, I—“

“You don’t get to have it both ways, Minister,” Wu said, “Either I am King, and therefore my word is law, or else I am not, and this man has committed no crimes.”

Tao clicked his tongue, staring him down. Wu stood his ground, staring right back. Whether he was intimidated or not didn’t matter anymore, they were holding Mako. He’d face down a moose lion if he had to. “Your majesty,” he said slowly, bringing his voice down, “I am here to look out for your best interests, even if you are not aware of them.”

“You’re here,” Wu said, “to try and take over the Kingdom while staying behind the scenes.” Wu shook his head, “You don’t even want a King, do you? You’re no monarchist. You want a puppet, a simple boy you can manipulate to your will and do whatever you want.” 

Wu looked out at the gathered crowd. “All of you...EVERYONE in my entire LIFE has only ever wanted something from me! My title, my name, my ancestry…You all just want me to use it for your own political agendas!

“Everyone except him,” Wu pointed to Mako, “He is here for ME. Just me.” Wu swallowed, meeting his eyes, “And I love him with all my heart. And…and he loves me too. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve it, but he does.”

Mako strained against the guards holding him, leaning as far as he could towards Wu. Wu was being very brave right now, but Mako saw the signs he was about to start crying in public, and he hated doing that. If only he could just hold him. 

Tao grimaced, his cool smile melting into a scowl. “You are a spoiled child,” he snarled, voice quiet but echoing in the ballroom, “You have duties to your nation! To your people! It is your obligation to sit still and just obey me!”

The room exploded into chatter, as Tao realized he had slipped. A King? Obeying a subject? It was rank with all sorts of ugly things, from blasphemy to treason.

Wu took a deep breath. “As long as I live,” he said slowly, “There will NEVER be another Monarch of the Earth Kingdom!”

More chatter erupted. As bad as Tao was, Wu’s declaration was nearly as scandalous. He had put down all his cards, all his negotiation tools based on the possibility he could take power back. But there was no going back now. 

“I second the motion,” Suyin stated over the chatter. Wu and Mako joined everyone in staring at her in confusion. “Ms. Wong, we have a quorum here, do we not?”

Jia Wong appeared out of nowhere, adjusting her glasses. “Yes, ma’am. We have unanimous attendance from the council here.” The other ministers shuffled awkwardly across the room, suddenly put into the spotlight. 

“Then I hereby call the council into session, and second Transitional Head of State Wu Hou-Ting’s motion to permanently abolish the monarchy. Shall we bring it to a vote?”

Jia Wong looked nervous at the surrounding people. This wasn’t anyway a typical meeting, and the protocols were very iffy. Still, she cleared her throat and said loudly, “All those in favor of the motion?”

Wu raised his hand along with Suyin. Several others did as well, first their supporters, and then, hesitant under the watchful eyes of the crowd, some of the monarchists. Tao didn’t move. 

“All opposed?” Wong said, counting up the votes. 

Not a single hand was raised, not even Tao’s. He just stood there, like a statue, staring Wu down. Though his expression didn’t change, Wu could see his resolve crumbling into the floor. 

“The ayes have it,” Wong said, “motion passes.”

Korra, bless her heart, cheered. She was joined by many others, which conveniently hid the confusion of the crowd who weren’t entirely sure they believed what they just saw. 

Mako shuffled against his captors, “Will you let go now?”

The rock handcuffs crumbled away and Mako was running. He didn’t really mean to, it was silly, Wu was right there. He nearly ran the other man over as he collided into him, gathering him up into a hug. 

Wu buried his face in Mako’s shirt and Mako could feel him letting go. He held him steady, making sure to cover him so no one else had to see. 

Korra helped, as she and all their friends descended on them in a group hug like they’d won some sort of sports game. 

They all knew there was more to do. In some ways, they were exactly where they were when they started, having to figure out what the Kingdom was going to look like. But they’d overcome a major hurdle, and if that wasn’t worth celebrating, he didn’t know what was. 

“You can’t be serious,” Mako said, when they’d retired back to Wu’s house. He, Bolin, Opal, Korra, and Asami had retired back here for an afterparty, but the rest were now asleep downstairs, spreading out cushions on the floor like they were kids (despite the fact Wu assured them he DID have spare rooms if they wanted.)

Wu and Mako had retreated upstairs to talk quietly. Or, try to. Mako felt his voice raise just slightly in alarm. 

Wu sighed, “I’m not saying to break things off,” Wu held Mako’s hand, “I swear, I don’t, not at all. But I do have some things still to do here, to help with the transition, and you….you belong in Republic City.”

“I belong with you,” Mako said, frowning in the way only Mako could, like he could take on the whole world. It made Wu smile. 

Wu held out his arms, and Mako fell into them without even thinking it through. He just let Mako hold him for a bit, almost like a child. “It was very sweet, what you offered me,” he said, “But I think we’re both done with doing things out of obligation.”

Mako clutched at Wu’s arm, because he couldn’t really frown any deeper. “It sounds like giving up again.”

“I’m not,” Wu said, and with that, lifted Mako’s head to face him. “I swear to you. I will find my way back to you. And in the meantime we can visit one another when we get the chance.”

Mako pouted. He’d never admit that’s what he was doing, but he was and Wu couldn’t help kissing his forehead. “But we don’t know how it’s going to happen. We still don’t know what the Government will look like, or how long it will take or—“

“I know,” Wu said, and he felt himself sink a little with that as well, “Believe me, I know. But you have to trust me. We will be together. I will make it happen.” 

Mako sighed. “You’re weirdly good at this politics thing,” he said, “The Kingdom is lucky to have you.”

Wu smiled, “Better than I am at singing?”

Mako froze, looking for some words he knew weren’t there. “You’re,” he started, with nowhere to go, “You’re not a...BAD singer, really just uh. Um.” 

Wu let him flounder for several more minutes before turning in for the night.

6 months later

“What if it doesn’t come?” Mako said, “what if it’s been derailed, or...or robbed or--”

“It’ll be here,” Asami said, bored, “Trains are always late, give it a minute.”

Mako resumed pacing up and down the station, much to his friends’ distress. “What if he’s not on it?” he said, “What if he was held up, or-or kidnapped!”

“He said he’d be here,” Bolin said, hanging upside on the bench, for no reason Mako could see. “He’d send a note i he couldn’t, and Suyin would send a note if he was kidnapped.”

“If she KNEW!” Mako said. 

Korra, having hit her last straw, stood up and grabbed Mako by the shoulders to stop him pacing. “He’ll. Be. Here. Calm. Your. Tits.”

Mako frowned down at her words, but reluctantly took a seat on the bench. He couldn’t keep himself from tapping his leg incessantly though. “Was he this bad when he dated us?” Asami asked Bolin, not looking up from her magazine. 

“Eh, kinda,” Bolin said, “Though either of you were way more capable of defending against a kidnapper or assassin.”

“Assassin?!” Mako said, and couldn’t stop himself standing up in alarm. 

Korra and Asami groaned. “Sorry,” Bolin said, not overly sorry as much as irritated. 

Korra looked up in surprise, distracted from Mako’s existential crisis. “The train’s coming,” she said.

Mako rushed to the edge of the platform, looking out over the mountains. His teeth were clenched as he searched for a sign, when finally, he heard the unmistakable train horn. 

It didn’t mean Wu was on it, of course, but it did mean he’d get answers. Spirits, couldn’t the train go any faster?

He felt his friends file in behind him, watching in more curiosity than alarm, but thankfully did not try to stop him or pull him back. Mako column’t talk, couldn’t move, just watched. 

As it pulled closer and closer, they saw a head poking out of one of the train windows. The figure was waving maniacally, and Mako felt the grin spread over his face. “It’s him!”

Wu was waving them as the train made it into the platform, shouting something incomprehensible over the trains engine. Just as soon as he reached them, he shot past them, the train carrying him down the platform. Mako jogged to catch up as the train slowed, pulling in to stop.

“MAKO!” Wu’s call finally made it over the trains engine as it finally stopped. Mako rushed to catch up to him, out of breath as he stood under Wu’s window. Wu leaned halfway out of the train car, reaching out for him. “I was worried you wouldn’t come!”

Mako chuckled, reaching up to meet his fingertips. “Why don’t you come out of there and actually meet me?”

“Oh! Yes!” Wu disappeared from the window back into the car. Mako stepped a little over to the train door, watching as the passengers filtered out. 

There seemed to be some kind of clog that was stopping people coming through. Mako tilted his head as a huge suitcase came into view, and was finally pushed out of the train, Wu tripping out with it until he fell on the suitcase. 

Mako leaned over him. “Hey there,” he said, amused, “Think you have enough packed?”

Wu sighed, “I wanted to bring another pack,” he admitted, “But the council has now dismissed my bodyguards, so I could only take what I could carry.”

Mako shook his head at him, “You know, bodyguards aren’t just there to carry your luggage.” He held out an arm for Wu to take so he could help him up. 

Wu sprang from the ground to be less than an inch from his face. “Well, hi there.”

Mako’s eyes glimmered looking down, “Hi.”

“Oh, just kiss him,” Bolin said. He, Asami, and Korra had finally caught up with them, taking a much slower pace, “Get it over with.”

Mako side eyed his brother. He’d honestly prefer not to have an audience, but he wasn’t going to wait anymore. He leaned down and kissed Wu, who reciprocated by throwing his arms around his neck.

“We may be here a while,” Asami said to Korra. 

“So,” Korra said, when they finally made it to lunch, “No more bodyguards, huh?”

Mako had more or less recovered, though he kept an arm around Wu’s shoulders. Wu, meanwhile was clinging to him. It had been 2 months since they had seen each other in person, when Mako had last visited, and he was determined to get in all those months of cuddling while he could. “No, no more bodyguards,” Wu said, “‘Waste of taxpayer money’ apparently. I mean, I can’t argue with that, but it was rather comforting to have on hand. But, since I won’t be King, hopefully less people will be trying to kill me, so, overall a win.”

Mako’s arm tightened around him at the idea of someone trying to kill him, but Wu only interpreted it as more cuddles, so leaned in. “So, things are actually starting to move and change it sounds like,” Asami said.

“Oh, yes!” Wu said, “Political parties are forming, which, I have mixed feelings about, but it does mean we’re moving closer and closer to elections. We should be setting up a date for them soon.”

“That’s incredible!” Asami said, “Do you have candidates yet?”

Wu grinned, “I’m pushing Suyin into it, best I can. She has name recognition, known for being a community builder, and she helped get rid of Kuvira which is a big step. Her political party is calling themselves ‘The Unifiers’ which sounds kind of dumb to me, but I like the message.”

“And the other?” Korra asked, before taking a bite. 

Wu sighed. “Tao, of course,” He said, “He’s leading the former monarchists into the ‘Civicist’ party, and is getting better at winning back his reputation. I’m hoping Suyin can beat him, but all I can really do is vote.” 

“So, you’re not gonna have a role in government at all?” Bolin asked, through his bite. 

Wu lifted his head off Mako’s chest, biting his lip. “Well….not exactly.”

Mako lifted an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” 

“Well,” Wu repeated, gathering his words, “I had WANTED to save it as a surprise, but, I’ve been in talks with both Suyin and Tao.” Mako could feel him vibrating. “And, they agree it is important that my new position be clearly in support of the new government, so I can’t be sidelined completely. But I also can’t be too central, or I could take focus from whichever one of them takes power.”

The others unconsciously leaned in as he was building to something. “A tricky line to balance,” Korra said, trying to prompt him along. 

“It certainly is,” Wu continued, “But, and this is all unofficial right now, we may have come to an understanding that should work well for all parties.” They stared at him, blankly waiting for him to continue. “I’m to be the new Ambassador to the United Republic.”

He sat in silence, smiling as this was a huge reveal. Which, it was, but it took a moment for Mako to properly connect the dots. When he did, he gasped. “You’re moving to Republic City?”

Wu nodded, “Right after the inauguration of the new Head of State. Gosh we still need a title for that. I don’t like President as much, but I suppose--”

“You’re moving to Republic City!” Mako said, grabbing Wu by the shoulders and squeezing the life out of him.

“Augh! Mako! Suffocating here!” Wu squeaked out, as their friends laughed at him. Mako released him, holding his shoulders at arm length to make sure he was ok. Wu laughed at him. “I’m moving to Republic City. I mean, I’ll have another home in Ba Sing Se, but I can lend that out while I’m not there.”

Mako didn’t answer, just smiled at him, as if the world melted away. “I was thinking,” Wu continued, as Mako seemed content to just stare at him, “Maybe you could look for apartments with me? While I’m here?” 

Mako swallowed. Wu was coming. It would take a while, months maybe. But they would be together, they would LIVE together, and Mako wanted it so much he could feel the fire under his skin. He nodded vigorously.

A dumpling hit the side of his head. Mako turned his smile into a glare to at Korra who was lining up another shot. “Boo, get a room!” she said, her next dumpling whizzing by Mako’s head. 

“Like you weren’t just as bad with Asami,” Bolin said, which earned him many slaps on the arm. Mako rolled his eyes at his friends antics. 

While they were distracted, Wu took the chance to take Mako’s face in his hands and kiss him lightly. “I told you,” he said softly, “I made it happen.”

Mako chuckled. “You did.”

They managed one more kiss before Bolin and Korra teamed up to throw dumplings at them, Asami cheering them on all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats all she wrote! She being me. Sorry it's delayed, I was gonna write this as two separate chapters but decided on one big one instead. Also I had covid, so you know, that slowed things down. (I'm fine, really, got super lucky). So, let me know what you think!


End file.
